


Promise Of A Stranger

by lazyfatkitsune



Category: Gravitation
Genre: AU, Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-03
Updated: 2006-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfatkitsune/pseuds/lazyfatkitsune





	Promise Of A Stranger

"Come on, Shindou-san. Let's go home."

The sun set slowly as the last ship landed her anchor. Still he looked on hopefully among the many people stepping down the ship and into the arms of their loved ones. Once again, his hopes were crushed like a dying plant as yet another day passed by without sight of his blond haired lover.

'But he promised. He promised….'

Shuichi wanted to cry so badly but he did not because he wanted more to be brave for his lover.

They weren't from the same village. Barely knowing each other, their relationship could almost be classified as a one night stand, but both knew it was so much more despite the fact that their knowledge of each other did not go past their names. Each kiss, each caress was more than just a physical gesture. They were heavy with passion and barely blossomed love. It was long forgotten who was the instigator. Perhaps they met each other halfway and melted into each other's embrace.

But one thing he knew and would remember for the rest of his life. Yuki saved him. He was beaten and badly at that. It was ironic that a complete stranger saved him from those he knew for literally his entire life. And he fell deeply into those golden eyes.

That same night, Shuichi gave himself to him.

The next day, Yuki had been cold. Very cold. He was pushed aside callously as if it was nothing. He was nothing. Shuichi cried then, begging and demanding why. For a moment, he thought he could see a flash of regret in those beautiful orbs, but a shove and slam of the door later ended their contact.

But he could not forget those blonde tresses with piercing amber-like eyes. His heart might have been broken but his spirit was not…yet. Still he was determined to return to Yuki's side whether he was willing to accept him or not.

But before he could step into his plan, bad news struck. Spread across the island like wildfire, Yuki, the beautifully handsome visitor, would be leaving, going back to the mainland the week after.

He ran to Yuki's dwelling in the twilight, and slipped past the guards. Bursting into the arms of the one person he held so dear in his heart, Shuichi begged him not to leave. There was no direct reply but he knew. From the first kiss until the last thrust, Shuichi knew. That night he accepted the answer with moans and silent tears.

The next few days were blurry to him, mainly because of his grief. But it was utter pandemonium anyway. Water levels were rising, threatening to overwhelm the island. People rushed to leave, families and visitors alike. But he, being an orphan and shunned by others, was pushed aside again. But it did not matter, for he would rather die than live without Yuki by his side anyway.

On the day that Yuki would be leaving, he stood at the harbour, hidden within the shadows and chaos. The next he knew, a warm hand grabbed him and he was pushed abroad.

"Yuki!"

His voice was lost amidst the yells and screams of others. But Yuki's promises rang loud and clear in his ears

'It was a lie, wasn't it, Yuki? You lied. You sent me here to dump me and leave…possibly forever.'

"Shindou-san, let's go."

He turned away from the horizon to Yuki's friend.

"Hai, Seguchi-san."

They started to walk off until a voice called out to them from the shadows of the last ship that now bobbed gently with the waves.

"Hey…"

It couldn't be. That voice was so familiar, he could never mistake it. It was the exact same baritone that called out to him in its climax with a rough gentleness.

Shuichi turned around, hoping to meet golden hair and amber eyes once.  
 _  
"I'll come back for you. I promise."_


End file.
